Conquered
by Zelha
Summary: In which Itachi gets a visitor in his dreams. A pink-haired demoness that will put his tight rein on his urges to the test. AU kinky smut.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, lol. Leave me alone. 8D

**A/N:** SiEG RiOT at DeviantArt did an amazing piece of fanart that inspired the whole prompt. Her piece wasn't really about succubus!Sakura, but it triggered my bunny muse Manolito to nag at me about this. Since I was undecided about the development of the prompt, I kissed plot goodbye for this story, so it's all about smut. However, if someone thinks that can write a multi-chapter story with this idea, be my guest and let me know in order for me to read it, hahaha.

Dedicated to the lovely SiEG RiOT, of course, to my dear buddies Paws Bells, Peachandbetty, Ronsmyhero and my awesome chums at the ItaSaku FC.

-

**Conquered**

-

There was a certain sweet aroma in the air that made him stop in his tracks.

It wasn't the first time he'd sensed it, yet it was somewhat soothing after the strains of the last mission. It had been another assassination, another grueling task that made his soul darken a little more.

Uchiha Itachi felt so cold inside that he simply limited himself to exist. The reasons for living were few, like candles trying to light up an entire forest in the middle of the night.

The gates of the village were closed, but there was a sliver in the massive wooden panels that allowed ninja arriving at night to enter their homeland without much fuss.

Greeting the lone sentinel in the booth next to the gates with a curt nod, the solitary ANBU-ranked operative strode directly towards his home. Back to the pressure of being the clan heir, back to the stress of protecting a little boy from the sinister machinations of the elders of their family, back to the lies.

Just as he walked next to the stone benches road, he realized that the sweet scent that had accompanied him since he entered Fire Country had disappeared.

He'd sensed it before... but he couldn't remember exactly _where_.

Itachi would go to bed with this particular thought sitting in the back of his mind.

-X-

Such beautiful perfection, he thought dazedly as the little, cheeky tongue traced the places of his chest slowly but thoroughly. The warm body that was placed over him was so delectable, supple and soft that he couldn't help but dig his fingers into those addictive hips.

Brilliant emerald eyes looked up to his, narrowing in a resemblance of a smile as the tongue continued its path down towards his belly and narrow, defined hips.

Her scent permeated the air. Such a sweet, heady aroma, so very fitting that the Uchiha heir couldn't help but relate it to the supernatural legend of how the Gods' ambrosia smelled.

A sharp nail traced the taut skin of his stomach, sinking slightly into it and drawing blood. The man raised his face towards the skies in an encouraging grunt when that dainty tongue swept over the wound, tasting his life substance.

When Itachi heard her moan of approval, his blood boiled with desire. He was so hard it actually was beginning to be desperately uncomfortable, but the beautiful body perched over his didn't feel the need to acknowledge his urges.

A deep, sassy feminine giggle broke from around his hipbone. "Aren't you very eager tonight, _ningen_," she said, her breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his abdomen. "Relax, my handsome. I'm going to make you see stars."

He didn't question her promise – he was much too lost in the sensation of her sensual voice calling him 'human'. No names, no surnames, just his species, a race so very, very different from hers.

Her hands were small, yet so strong. He didn't doubt their capability to kill. He was well aware of the fact that the gorgeous creature currently straddling his legs and exploring his shaft with her lips was even more lethal than him. She was, after all, a demon.

A breathtakingly beautiful fiend, with deep green eyes, long pink hair and peculiar, otherworldly features that were promptly forgotten when her skin came in contact with his. Her wings were folded at her back, her tail swished ever so slowly over her delectable buttocks that he felt his mouth going strangely dry. The demonic female currently giving him the most mind-boggling blowjob of his life had the most incredible feminine curves he had ever seen.

Itachi grunted, paralyzed under the onslaught of sensations. It was frustrating somehow, the way she seemed to know every nook and cranny of his body. His logical shinobi mind always protested at this treatment, but when she ran her tongue flat against the length of his manhood... his male instincts took over without fail, making him compliant and obedient to her every whim.

"What a beautiful specimen you are, my raven-haired one," she whispered against his member, making him shudder with the warm breath that sprayed from her mouth to his hardness. "I have been watching you," she continued, speaking slowly and licking the soft skin of his mushroomed tip between words, "so strong and stoic," she moved down to taste the twin sac that was filled, waiting expectantly to be emptied, "so tortured under the weight of his duties..."

Itachi let out a harsh grunt when her wet, dexterous appendage ran up and down his shaft. He was close to the edge; she definitely knew how to make him lose control. She always did before allowing him to mount her, all his human senses forgotten as he pounded into her wildly, like an animal in heat.

"Sakura-san," he murmured, conceding silent defeat to the demonic beauty. Another giggle was heard, this time with a happy, inquisitive hum. He grunted once more, for the hum had been done with her mouth wrapped around him.

His Sharingan swirled, signaling he was very close to climax. But suddenly, the tongue disappeared and the extraordinarily beautiful creature's face came into view instead. She was wearing her usual little smile that never failed to make him lose his mind.

"My dear ningen," she said, much too amused with his current, orgasm-deprived predicament. "You are so eager tonight! It's as if your body is craving my touch. Did you miss me during your mission, little one?"

Uchiha Itachi nodded, unable to speak. In all honesty, his solo missions only fueled his desire to return home quickly, even if he wasn't consciously aware of his longing. His dreams were another thing altogether.

Even if he ruled a world of pain for seventy-two hours thanks to his Tsukiyomi, his dream world was ruled by the pink-haired succubus.

Full, red lips stretched in a wide, feral smile that showed the pair of intimidating fangs she possessed. He wasn't afraid of them, even though he witnessed firsthand how those fangs worked when he stayed at his cousin's home for a mission debriefing.

In his dreams that night, he'd seen how the delectable demoness rode Uchiha Shisui hard, until said man pleaded for mercy under the force of his fourth orgasm. Lastly, she had bit his cousin's neck, marking him as she absorbed his life energy.

Itachi only could lower his head to conceal the animalistic jealousy that consumed him when she finally came to him. Grabbing his long hair roughly, she sat on his face unceremoniously, commanding him to bring her to climax with his tongue. Even if his male instincts screamed for retaliation on his kin for having the female first and leaving her filled with his seed, he found out that he simply couldn't disobey her.

Her passionate cries were a balm that washed over his feverish body, setting it on fire as she finally moved to straddle him, playing with her nipples, proceeding to ride him with a domineering manner that he secretly adored. It was too much, too intense; but oh so addictive... especially when she rewarded his sexual prowess with a playful bite on his neck. She fed from his life energy, and he felt taken to the very heavens with the sensation.

In his day to day life, he became skinnier, his features gaunt with exhaustion from all the stress he suffered thanks to all the duties he had with his country, his clan and his family. His mother worried over him. She tried to make him eat more in an attempt to make him put on some weight and she tried to make him rest more, for she felt that her son was collapsing under the burden of his tasks.

He never complained, though. He did his job swiftly and efficiently as always, and the clan was satisfied with his incredible proficiency on the field, the honor he bestowed upon them by being one of the top shinobi of the village, and the great respect his name gained throughout the land.

There were times when the hell-spawn gathered him in her arms without bidding for him to be hard and ready for her, content with kissing him until he was breathless and taking her bite of energy, which made him feel bizarrely reassured.

It was as if she knew what he needed, and this made him strangely pleased.

There were times when she was harsh and merciless, when she wrapped her tail around his wrists and scratched him all over his body; then the pain became mind-numbing pleasure, for her demonic, agile tongue was hot and soothing, drinking his blood in exchange for climaxes.

There were times when she felt playful enough to let him take charge. These were the occasions Itachi reveled in the most, for he was allowed to suckle her supple body at his leisure, to tease every part of her – nipples, clitoris, in order to bring her to an explosive orgasm. She always moaned so endearingly that he was hard-pressed not to dig his fingers into her hips and drive himself into her like a raging animal. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he did not.

This night however, was one when his fiendish companion visited his dreams with a new taunt.

"Oh, my dear ningen," she purred darkly, a promise of either pain or blinding pleasure. "You were very secretive with me, did you not? You kept a secret from me."

He furrowed his brow, for he didn't know what she was referring to. Deep green eyes narrowed in mock displeasure, but her red lips formed a smile that made him go still. Feral, taunting, so impishly _her_ that he only could stare and wait for her to play her game.

Sakura laughed; a chuckle near his ear that made the hairs of his arms stand on end. "You did not tell me you had such a beautiful brother, my handsome pet. I might have to visit him soon... or maybe have him just like I had your precious cousin, hmm?"

Itachi's Sharingan triggered of its own volition. She laughed in amusement as she watched his red eyes glint in the darkness, tomoe spinning.

"I knew you felt possessive towards me, my dearest pet," she sneered and lowered herself onto his lap, her tail swishing until she caught it and bit the tip, winking mischievously. "I still remember how mad you were, when I had your cousin at my mercy. I am a demon, though, my lovely human. I could kill you right now."

"But you won't," he replied easily, still under her, his hands lax on the bed. He watched how her unabashedly bare body seemed to possess an ethereal glow under the moonlight filtering in through his window.

She giggled again. "You are right, my handsome. I would not. You know why, though?" she asked, her petite hands pulling at the sheet that covered his nude body. He blinked, and she took his unresponsiveness as a negative answer. "Because, my dearest human, _Uchiha Itachi_, you are my most precious pet. Such incredible energy you have! I am so addicted to your taste it isn't funny. Maybe that is why I keep coming to you..." trailing off, the demoness only lowered her upper body to claim his lips with hers. She was usually demanding, passionate, and she never failed to make him fall into her sexual spell. He was inwardly surprised that she knew his name, but since she was a hellish siren on earth, he figured names weren't very important to her.

His hands rose to cup her hips, and he reveled in the softness of her supple skin. She hummed in approval, as her tongue encountered his and both initiated the dance that started to awaken his body. She uncovered him, pulling the sheet aside so that her rounded, delectable breasts were pressed into his chest. The contact made his heart rate increase, signaling the beginning of the effect she always had on him.

The pink-haired succubus was already wet, and she ground her core into his rapidly hardening shaft. He grunted onto her lips, making her huff, a sound meant to be a laugh. His hands wandered, exploring as delicately as he could. There had been a time when she wrapped her tail around his neck, suffocating him because his fingers brushed the base of her wings. He knew better now.

Beautiful as she may be, the winged hell-spawn had weak points as well. Sakura didn't comment on her sudden reaction to that particular caress, but afterwards she had been quite relentless in her ministrations.

Her hips jerked suddenly, her nether lips opening, ready to engulf him. Itachi groaned between gritted teeth and refrained from thrusting upwards and to show her how much he craved her.

But she had other ideas.

"Tell me," she murmured, tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue. "What would you do if I decide to make your little brother mine?"

He felt his control begin to slip, and his fingers dug in her hips, bruising the skin. "Don't approach him," he growled in warning, but his growl lengthened when she slid her center over his stiffness in a slow, sinful motion.

She shook with silent laughter. "I knew you were jealous," she whispered into his ear as she kept sliding over his shaft, covering it with her essence. "You are so devoted, my _ningen_, that you feel you might lose your mind if I leave you, right?"

Her sharp claws trailed down his chest slowly and softly, leaving faint red lines. She didn't break his skin, but he knew how dangerous those long, spiky talons were. It would only take one to pierce his heart and kill him instantly.

He nodded, heeding her taunts. He was completely and absolutely under her spell of sex and frenzy; his sense of control always lost to those curvy hips and breasts, that sinful, sweet core of hers and those eyes that always seemed to mock him.

He was hers, entirely subjected to her whims.

Her smile changed from mocking to bizarrely happy, as she tilted her head to a side. "You spent so much time trying to protect your foolish otouto from your overtly ambitious family that you forgot your own desires," she said, tracing his nipples with the back of her clawed fingers. "You were very easy to lure and provoke, human. You repressed yourself so much that it only took a little lick here," she slipped her hand to his neck, "and a little bite here," she ground hard on his lap, making him groan once more, "to break you, to bend you to my whishes."

"Sakura-san," he murmured, feeling lightheaded. "I need you."

"Of course you need me," she leered, grinning wickedly as she twisted her hips deftly, making him slip inside her smoothly. "You're mine!"

Itachi bit his lower lip to prevent himself from groaning aloud. She was as tight and hot as ever, moving slowly over him and making his hardness slide wetly in her channel. So dissolutely addictive she was, he thought hazily as she did what she loved most: rode him hard until their joint oblivion.

Itachi was lost in the sensation, feeling even more lightheaded than usual. It didn't feel like a dream anymore, for his senses were picking up the shape of his room, the organized weapons that lay on his table, and the ANBU uniform neatly folded on his chair... the deep breathing of his little brother sleeping in the room next door.

He was awake, but she hadn't disappeared with the dream. The pink-haired demon was still over him, smiling impishly as she kept riding his shaft and grinding hard. Her skin under his fingers felt even more tangible, more real, and the tightness that slid around his manhood felt even wetter, hotter, sending him spiraling into a white abyss.

She clenched around him when he started to climax, signaling the achieving of her own orgasm. She hissed as tiny little contractions milked him, making Itachi grunt. It had been real, so real and so intense, that he was surprised he hadn't shouted his climax for all to hear.

"Good, my dear ningen," she whispered, still panting from the exertion. "We do not want your family to intrude upon us, am I right? Especially when I am about to partake of your life this night."

She was as _real_ as he was. Her wings were folded in her back, and her tail still swished lazily, reminiscent of a cat. Her fangs shone in the moonlight as she smiled and placed her elbows on his pectorals as she cupped her own face, contemplating him while he attempted to sort through his outrageous, unbelievable conclusions of her true existence. Her voice still rang in his ears, deep and feminine with seduction and playfulness.

Uchiha Itachi realized that he had been at her mercy since the first night. And somehow, he didn't mind, for she had allowed him to truly lose control of everything he always repressed.

"Are you ready, love?" she whispered, leaning over him, her sweet lips ghosting over his. "This will not hurt... _much_."

His Sharingan closed as she kissed him, and he felt the pull of his energy as she drained from his life, her core still gripping him mercilessly within her, sending aftershocks of pleasure all over his body.

He couldn't think of a better death, overpowered by a beautiful fiend that came straight from hell to possess, to conquer him.

He yielded.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN: **KEKEKEKE. 8D

I almost wanted to portray canon!Itachi being jumped by this succubus!Sakura, but non-mass AU is so much fun to write that I had to go with it. Besides, I figure Itachi wouldn't be so devoted to smexing an otherworldly demoness when he had to go die at his brother's hands. I love canon!Itachi, but his non-mass self is way funnier to torture, hahahaha... –runs from Amaterasu's flames–

Much love to the awesome Rapturesrevenge for her beta work!

Thank you so much for reading! 8D


End file.
